Two are Safer than One
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: When Akito sends Yuki, Kyo, Toru, Hana, and Uo to Ouran for some mysterios reason, how will things play out? Can they keep both of the secrets hidden, or will their efforts crumble?
1. Chapter 1: The switch- Jilly

**We don't own Ouran or Fruits Basket... This is another story that jillyvicy and Lady of Lillypadz have written together. Check out all of their other stories. We were supposed to post this story on Saturday, but we couldn't. And then I got busy on Sunday. And Lilly is on a trip... So from now on, every Saturday... By the way, Jilly wrote this chapter.**

* * *

"I'm going to go out with Hana and Arisa." I tell the three men that are sitting around the T.V. They look up in shock. "I left some stew on the stove. We're almost out of instant coffee and tea, so I'll pick some up." I inform the Somas.

"Toru, Yuki, Kyo." Shigure says slowly and sadly. "Akito says that Yuki and Kyo are to attend a private school from now on." Kyo slams his hands onto the table in frustration as he gets up.

"PRIVATE SCHOOL?!" he screams through gritted teeth. "WHAT ABOUT TORU?!" Shigure hides behind me and whimpers.

"Kyo is being scary." he says softly into my ears. Shigure placed his hands on my shoulders which sent anger into Yuki and Kyo.

"GET OFF HER!" the two boys scream, wanting to rip Shigure's head off.

"What school are they going to?" I asked, remembering the original problem. Shigure chuckled, but answered.

"Well, Ouran Academy will be the school that you three are attending on Monday morning." Shigure said in a very confusing way. Me and Kyo were confused, at least. "Akito didn't have a problem with this arrangement. It was more along the lines that the Souh heir needs help in... well... being an heir." he explained.

"Oh, okay." I said, still in shock. Shigure left the room, only to return moments later with three white boxes. Two were labeled 'M' and the other was 'F'.

"Your new uniforms." Shigure said, handing me the box labeled 'F' and tossing the other two at the boys. I opened up the box to find a golden knee-high dress, white thigh-high socks with golden bow at the top of each, black high-heels, a reddish-brown string that you are supposed to tie around your neck, and a golden hair-bow. The three of us had finished looking at my uniform and decide to see what waited for the boys to wear. Yuki opened his to find a light-blue blazer with the Ouran embalm on the left side, black slacks, a white dress shirt, a black tie with two purple stripes down the middle, and black dress shoes. I decide that I would have to tell Uo and Hana.

"Oh! I forgot! I have to go out with Uo and Hana!" I said, grabbing my small purse that had shopping money and a cell phone. I left the small house and walked down the path that lead to civilization. I walked to where we were supposed to meet.

"Toru!" Uo called from the fountain that was in the middle of the shopping plaza. I waved frantically, walking to where the were standing.

"I have big news!" I say, sounding as cheerful as I could when telling the people that were basically my sisters that I would be leaving them. "I'm going to be attending a university. Ouran Academy." I told them, surprised when they laughed.

"Yeah, Shigure told us. And guess what." Uo said, surprising me even more. "We're going to!" she said, holding up a white box. I looked at Hana to see that she had one too.

"Wow! That's amazing!" I said, flabbergasted. "I'm so happy that I'll have you two!" I declared, hugging the two girls that were the closest thing that I had to family, except maybe Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure.

"You make it sound as though we wouldn't exist if we didn't go to the same school as you." Hana said in her usual bland, emotionless tone.

"Oh, no, no, no!" I said frantically. "It's just that I would never see you and I would miss you and I'm glad that both of you are going because now I'll know people other than Yuki and Kyo and-" I slurred into sounding like one word, interrupted by Uo's hand.

"We were just messing with you!" she said, laughing. I nodded, Uo's hand still covering my face. "Let's go shop." she said, relocating her hand to my wrist and dragging me towards the market. We don't usually go to this one, but they were having a sale on instant coffee. I grabbed a basket and we walked to the 'Instant Coffee' aisle. I reached for the last one at the same time as someone else.

"Oh, here you have it." I say, pulling my hand back. I looked and saw a brown-haired boy with brown eyes in a Ouran Academy uniform. It looked just like Kyo and Yuki's.

"No, it's fine." he said, giving a heart-warming smile and handing me the coffee.

"Oh, I couldn't take it." I say, pushing it back towards the boy. "Especially if we're going to go to the same school." I say. Just then, two identical orange-haired boys with yellowish cat-like eyes wearing Ouran Academy uniforms walked up behind the boy that I was talking to."Haruhi. Kyoya will kill us if we're late again." they said, making a tick-mark appear on 'Haruhi's' temple.

"Carrot-tops!" Uo yelled wide-eyed. She ran over and caught one in a head-lock and gave him a noogy. "I can only imagine the fun I'll have with _**three**_bad-tempered carrot-tops!" Haruhi sighed.

"Kaoru, lets go." Haruhi said, leaving behind one of the twins. Kaoru hesitated. "Do you want to face the Shadow Kings' wrath?" Haruhi asked, making the teary-eyed twin turn away from his brother. Then, there was a blue-haired guy whose head was split open, a white-haired guy who was turned away from the blue haired guy, and a black-haired guy with three white stripes on the left side of his hair and two pistols were upside-down in his hands.

"Black Star... It's over between us." the white-haired guy said. 'Black Star' looked surprised by this statement.

"Wha-What exactly are you saying Soul?" Black Star asked.

"If we try staying together like this, I'll only end up hating you. It's for the best." Soul replied to his friend.

"Hey. Can I shoot them now?" the black-and-white-striped-haired one asked nobody in particular.

"Let's wait." a random females voice answered. "Things are just starting to get good."

"Oh, I understand, but even though it's over between us, can we still be friends?" Black Star asked, smiling.

"Oh you idiot!" Soul said. "Of course we can still be friends... FOREVER!" Soul exclaimed, running towards Black Star, smiling and not moving his mouth...

"Oh Soul!" Black Star yelled idiotically, running towards Soul with the same look on his face.

"Blaaacccckkkk Stttaaarrrrr!" Soul yelled, making the twins laugh.

"OH SOUL!" Black Star yelled making Uo fall on the ground, laughing with the twins.

"BLAAACCCCKKKKK STAAAARRRRRRR!" Soul yelled, making me start to laugh.

"OOOHHHHHH SOOOUUULLLLLLL!" Black Star yelled as the friends reached each other.

"They need professional help." a white-haired girl said to a white-haired man and black-haired girl who was staring dumbfound. The two embraced and then got shot. Everyone looked at the only man with guns.

"Oops. Sorry. My fingers slipped." he said bluntly, throwing his guns into the air. They transformed into two blonde girls and one of them was obviously off center. "I am Death the Kid... PATTI! YOU'RE OFF CENTER AGAIN!" he screamed at the blonde who rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. Then, he saw only one container of instant coffee that we had put back. "IT'S NOT SYMETRICAL! IT'S ASYMETRICAL! DAMN IT ALL!" he screamed at the container.

"Well, you're asymmetrical too." Patti said while the other girl threw the coffee. "But that's fine." she said. They transformed back into guns and Death the Kid turned to dust and was blown away by some random wind that was in a store for some reason...

"That was weird." Haruhi said sweat-dropping. We all nodded in agreement and returned to our conversation. "Anyways, you'll be going to Ouran?" he asked. I nodded.

"Starting on Monday, the three of us and two other boys. Oh, I'm Toru Honda. This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanagima. The two boys are Yuki and Kyo Sohma." I introduce us all, responded by nods from the twins.

"Well then you must get these two boys." the twins said. "We can introduce you guys to a few people." Haruhi sighed and I gushed.

"Really? Okay then, I'll call Shigure and tell Yuki and Kyo to meet me at the school!" I said, grabbing my phone.

_"Hello." _Shigure answered in the same tone he used when he was avoiding work.

"Hi Shigure. Tell Yuki and Kyo to meet me at Ouran." I said.

_"Is that all? Will you be home late tonight my precious wild-flower?"_ Shigure asked.

"Yep." I said, ignoring the 'perverted comment' as Yuki and Kyo called it.

_"Okay then. Good-bye." _he answered, hanging up after I said goodbye. We walked with the twins and Haruhi to a big castle-like school.

"Wow." we said in unison. Yuki and Kyo were just walking up while we were walking in the gate.

"Toru!" they called, making me look back. I waved.

"Hi! This is Haruhi and Kaoru and..." I said, not knowing the other twins name.

"Hikaru." he whispered, obviously enraging Kyo by how close he was to me.

"And Hikaru." I finished. Yuki smiled and Kyo grunted and mumbled to himself. "They're going to introduce us to some people." I told them. Yuki walked over to my side and Kyo stood on the other side. I was a little surprised by their protective behavior. We walked for a while, until we stopped in front of a door labeled 'Music Room 3'.

"We're here!" the twins sang, dragging Haruhi into the blinding light and red rose petals. When I could see again, I thought that I was in heaven.

"Welcome~" seven guys sand in unison, including Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. There was a tall blonde man with violet eyes like Yuki's, a tall dark haired man with glasses and dark eyes, a dark haired giant with dark eyes, and a small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"What's your type?" the one with glasses asked. "Tamaki is the prince type," he said, pointing to the tall blonde "Honey's the Lolita boy factor type and Mori's the strong and silent type," he said, pointing to the other blonde and the giant, "Hikaru and Kaoru are the mischievous and devious type," he said pointing to the twins, "Haruhi's the natural type," he pointed to Haruhi who smiled and waved, "and I'm the cool type." he said with a smile.

"Hikaru and Kaoru." Uo said with a smile that made the two boys shudder.

"Kyoya." the two boys whimpered, hiding behind me for some reason. Kyo gave them a death glare and looked around. Then, Shigure burst through the door, followed by his editor Mitsuru. He joined the twins behind my back.

"Help me my precious wild-flower!" Shigure wailed making Kyo and Yuki start killing him.

"Don't kill him yet!" Mitsuru yelled at the teenagers who looked at her. "He needs to write another novel by Thursday!" she said, shoving random papers in their faces. I sighed.

"Shigure, just go write it." I said, slightly annoyed.

"Oh, only if that's what my precious wild-flower wants! Give Uncle Shigure a hug!" he said running towards me. Yuki and Kyo stepped on his face.

"You truly are a moron." Yuki said, a tick mark throbbing on his temple as Shigure twitched under his foot. Mitsuru sighed and fainted. Then, Kyo and Uo got in an argument over who was more protective of me.

"Hi." the one called Honey said to me. I looked down slightly surprised. "What's your name?"

"I'm Toru." I said smiling. Then, something clicked in my head. "Yuki, Kyo, Shigure. Doesn't he look like Momiji?" I ask, making them look at him. They all nodded in agreement and returned to their previous activities.

"Come and sit my table!" he said cheerfully. He swung his arms out and I noticed a pink bunny in one of his hands.

"Okay." I said, grabbing Hana's hand who was bored as hell. "Come on Hana." I said, dragging he behind me. Hana and Mori had an intense staring contest as she looked into his heart to see what he wanted. While this was happening, Momiji came in through the door.

"TORU!" he said, flinging himself at me. Kyo grabbed his hair and started scolding him. Then, Hatori decided to walk in with Haru. "But it's TORUUUUUUU!" Momiji whined, swinging his legs back and forth from his place in the air. "I bet you just want to keep her all to yourself!" he pouted, crossing his arms. "I bet you hug her every day!" Kyo lost focus and dropped Momiji.

"Who would do that?" he said, angry at the Lolita who was running across the room to me.

"I WOULD!" he said, about to jump on me when Haru grabbed him.

"Momiji, don't pounce on girls." Haru scolded the sniffling boy.

"BBBUUUTTT IIITTT'SSS TTTOOORRRUUUU!" he cried to the boy who was carrying him away. Suddenly, he noticed the pink bunny in Honey's hand. "Haru... IT'S A BUNNY!" he screamed in delight, wiggling out of Haru's grasp.

"Momiji." Hatori said in a cold voice. The young boy turned, sadly. "Remember why we're here." he said, making Momiji walk over to him.

"Why are you here?" Kyo asks coldly, glaring at Hatori. Shigure tripped Kyo and stood up.

"But of course we're happy you're here!" Shigure said, clinging to Hatori's arm. Hatori sighed and flicked Shigure off.

"Akito wanted to make sure that you guys wouldn't get into trouble." Hatori answered, looking around. "Just don't screw up." Hatori said, then, he left. Momiji gave me a kiss on the cheek and was chased by Kyo out of the room. Haru followed them. _This will be a disaster..._


	2. Chapter 2: Mr Know it all- Jilly

**We don't own Ouran or Fruits Basket. I'm probably going to make my dearest step-cousin feel awful after writing hella chapters on our other story ****_After the Death_****, but hey, who cares? XD -Jilly (No offence Lilly...) Oh, and sorry for the short chapter. I was gone most of the day and I'm tired. **

* * *

I was still recovering from what had just happened when I was nearly tackled by a man. "Toru!" Shigure yelled, jumping at me, but missing by, like, eight feet. That and Yuki tackled him.

As Yuki dusted himself off, he muttered the word, "Idiot." through gritted teeth. "Well, why don't we go home for today, Toru. Since my family's trying to attack you with hugs... and kisses apparently." he said, making me laugh.

"That's everyday." I replied giggling. "Well, it was nice to meet you all. I guess we'll see you guys on Monday. Bye." I said, getting up and following Yuki, and the dead Shigure that Yuki was dragging, outside.

"Shigure! Can we come over?!" Momiji yelled upon seeing us. Shigure, who was now walking, nodded. Kyo started grinding his elbow into Momiji's head, making him wail, "Waaa! Kyo's being mean!"

"Let's just go." I said to the men (and boys) who were stopped in front of the soon-to-be fight. I was nearly at the house when I realized my group's entourage. I looked back and saw that my group was mixed in with the other group. Shigure and Tamaki were gushing for no apparent reason, Yuki and Kyoya were discussing something, Momiji and Honey were talking about the bunny in Honey's hand, Kyo and the twins were being harassed by Uo, Hana was walking quietly with Mori, Haruhi was now trying to squirm away from Tamaki, and Hatori and Haru joined in Yuki and Kyoya's conversation. Hana now stood by me.

"Toru, are you okay?" she asked, no emotion in her voice, as usual, but I could tell she was worried and concerned for some reason.

"Yeah, but where are they going?" I asked, pointing to the massive group of noisiness.

"Shigure invited them over for a while to get to know any of your friends." Hana replied bluntly. I let out a tiny sigh and continued walking beside Hana. We were now quiet, and we reached the house about 5 minutes later.

"Can I hug Toru now?" Momiji asked, bunny ears practically popped up on his head. Hatori shook his head and Momiji started whining. "Why~ not~? Please~.." (1)

"No." Hatori answered. "You are perfectly capable of guessing why I won't allow it, Momiji. Akito would be furious, and you know that." was his answer. To anyone who knew about the curse, it was perfectly clear why not. Haru then bent down and whispered something to Momiji that made his eyes widen.

"No, no, no. Never mind. It's okay." Momiji said panicked. I could tell what all of the Somas were thinking. _Black Haru... _Apparently, this wasn't the case. Momiji asked Hatori something in a whisper, which he replied to by nodding. Everyone entered the small cottage type house.

"What are these three princesses doing living with so many men?" Tamaki asked. We all burst out laughing at his stupidity. He looked hurt when even Kyoya chuckled. "MAMA! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Tamaki wailed.

"Because, only four of them live together. Miss Toru Honda lives here 'in debted' to this household for taking her in. Kind of like Haruhi with us. She lives here as a maid to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo." Kyoya read from a black leather notebook. I knew what would happen next. It happened just as I planned.

"DO YOU STALK TORU?!" Uo hissed in the man's face, bloody pipe holding the notebook to the floor. Kyoya sighed.

"No. I just know this stuff. I have private police so I know everything that everyone had ever done." Kyoya explained. I shuddered along with the Somas and the Host Club. Uo and Hana stared Kyoya down in utter silence. Hana spoke first.

"You would like to own the Ootori business and surpass your older brothers, but you don't want all of that stress." Hana said emotionless. Kyoya stared at her in surprise and the Host Club gasped.

"Don't be so surprised, Mr. Know-it-all." Uo teased. He looked flustered, which made the twins laugh uncontrollably. Haruhi smiled and Tamaki wailed stuff at people. He used the term 'mama' a lot. I didn't know what he meant.

* * *

1. When I put the ~ symbols, it means that the word that it's after is stretched out.


End file.
